


and it was all yellow

by solid-no-on-that-on (DragonsAddicted)



Series: of goddesses and spirits and all lost things [6]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:39:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsAddicted/pseuds/solid-no-on-that-on
Summary: A retelling of the story of Hylia.





	and it was all yellow

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Coldplay song "Yellow". The more I think about it, the more it applies to this fic. 
> 
> I genuinely loved writing every bit of this. I hope you enjoy too!
> 
> Also please forgive me for inconsistencies and typos it’s 4am for me lol.

 

     In her early days, Hylia played with the stars.

 

     Back in those days, there were many, never far from each other, dotting the cosmos with their bright individual lights. She and her friends shone brightly, protectors of the world that the Golden Goddesses had created, protecting it from the darkness that lurked outside their light.

 

     In those days, darkness was barely a concept. Farore, Din, and Nayru lovingly watched the world and its people. They were happy, Hylia was happy, everyone was happy.

 

     Then, as all things do, some stars started to fade. It was their time, their shine was not quite so bright, and they faded away, leaving behind a dwindling few, left to mourn despite the oncoming swath of darkness that approached them.

 

     After all, what is darkness but the absence of light?

 

     It was Farore who noticed first, saw that the world wasn’t as bright as it had been before, the stars dimmer and not so many. Farore saw the dying stars, and breathed life into them.

 

     But alas, the stars were not as joyful as they had been before.

 

     Some were angry at the goddesses, hurt by their indifference, some let their resentment build, corrupting their very being. They took different forms, one becoming a shaggy, loping being, another with white hair and markings of red and blue, and another sprouting flames and turning into the darkness they had so long avoided.

 

     But Hylia was grateful for Farore, grateful to not be a star, to not fade away into darkness like many of her kin. She vowed to serve the goddesses, to show her gratitude for her life.

 

     The goddesses thanked her by giving her Hyrule, hers to forever protect, carrying out her mission just as she had before, bathed in light and among her friends, her family.

 

     It was this Hyrule where she became accustomed with loss, seeing the smallest of children die before their time, and old woman who had many years left. Death stole them away indiscriminately, taking everything it needed, everything it saw fit.

 

     Despite her knowing the consequences of death, Hylia fell in love.

 

     It was before she had revealed herself as their protecter, and she made an effort to live amount them. Back then, Hylia was not a sacred name, just the name of a beautiful peasant woman who was too kind and loving for her own good.

 

     It was in this Hyrule, as this Hylia, that she met Tallink.

 

     Tallink was as blonde as he was handsome, his blue eyes sparkling under wisps of sandy locks, and he loved Hylia with all his heart, as she loved him.

 

     She would give him no children, promised him no marriage, no money,but he still showed up for her, and loved her more than she thought anyone could.

 

     For the first time since her goddesses had left, Hylia felt joy.

 

     But Hylia, it seemed, was always doomed for her joy to end.

 

     Demise, in his ever-present hatred for the goddesses, attacked Hyrule with a million demons at his side. Hylia watched, heartbroken, as the people she adored and the land she loved get overswept and overthrown.

 

     With a shattered confidence, she sent her people into the sky.

 

     Well, most of them.

 

     She thought that with the rest of the Hylians protected by the Loftwings, she could protect her love.

 

     She thought that Demise wouldn’t dare touch what he knew was hers.

 

     Hylia thought many wrong things.

 

     She and Demise fought for years, decades, trading blows and fighting for the land and the honor of the goddesses, all the while her beloved’s soul fading, his skin wrinkling, and his body growing ever weaker.

 

     It was almost a century later when she finally sealed Demise away, and almost a day after where she held her beloved’s shaky and calloused hand, her skin still smooth and her eyes so old while his blonde hair had long since faded to white but his eyes still as blue and full of light as before.

 

         “I love you.”

 

     And like the stars that lit the world so many years ago, the light seemed to go out.

 

     For the first time since leaving the stars behind, Hylia mourned.

 

     She longed for her love, longed for the stars, longed for the happiness she shared with her family so long ago.

 

_Oh how far away they were now._

 

     In the razed world she now stood in she walked. Trees sprouted and flowers grew but for Hylia the world was colorless. She had lost her family, her goddesses, and now the only reminder of the people she had loved.

 

     Eventually she stumbled upon her old temples. The old altars of the goddesses that she used to leave gifts, where Farore’s gentle breath had given her life, Din’s warmth the home she needed, and Naydra’s firm guidance to teach her.

 

     So Hylia did the only thing she could do.

 

     She prayed.

 

     She prayed in a wild hope for the goddesses to answer. When they didn’t, the praying turned to begging, to screaming, to anger and tears and regret.

  
  
      _Why couldn’t I have just stayed a star?_

 

     Long after her voice had been reduced to whispers, her tears dried and no longer flowing, Farore took pity on her. After all, Hylia was the last star she saved, the one whose light never faltered, never faded away.

 

     Din and Nayru, indifferent to Hylia, listened to Farore. They gave Hylia three gifts, all connected for one purpose.

 

     Farore, the soul of the man Hylia most loved.

 

     Din, the power to shape human lives.

 

     and Nayru, the knowledge to shape oneself.

 

     And Hylia, grateful once again to her golden goddesses, traveled up to Skyloft for the first and final time.

 

     During the night, she shaped the body of a baby, blond as her husband with eyes just as blue. In it, she placed his soul, wiped clean by the sweet embrace of death.

 

     This time, she made his soul stronger, strong enough to withstand dozens of generations, never too wither, always to persist.

 

     To herself, she selected a young girl, too young to walk, eyes wide, only a few months into the world, and gave her all of her essence. Soon, Hylia thinks, she will need it. For now though, Hylia will rest.

 

     So she goes back to her temple, lays before the altars, and lets her body fade away.

 

     When she wakes she is staring into the familiar eyes of the man she once knew. They are blank, void of recognition, as she knew they would be. She is shorter than she used to be, her body feels unfamiliar, and she can hear her own voice, a voice that isn’t hers, a dress, white and finely made. There's a red-headed boy in the corner, and old woman nearby, but Hylia cannot pay attention to them, only to the man she has missed with all of her being. 

 

         “Thank you, Link.”

 

     He smiles. She does too.

 

     He takes her by the hand, and in that moment Hylia doesn't care where he takes her. She has waited a lifetime to see him again, and is willing to go through a million deaths in a trillion different ways if it means she is able to see his eyes, to love him again.

 

     To Hylia, it doesn’t matter where they go. 

 

     With him, she's home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ooof that was really sweet to write. I hope you enjoyed it! I really did. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment down below! I love reading comments, they really have encouraged me to write more. It's awesome to get feedback on this kind of stuff.


End file.
